Clases para el amor
by sakuralitrcclamp4e
Summary: AU pasen y lean D
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic =D espeo que ls guste, por fa dejen reviews para saber si sigo con el fic o lo dejo asi =D

* * *

Simbología = D:

.-Simbologia-. Dialogo

-._**Simbología**_.- Voz lejana.

-._Simbología_Flash .- espalda.

- "Simbología" Pensamientos.

Capitulo 1: Inicio

Todo un día normal en el instituto de karakura, en la cual se encontraba un peli naranja mirando distraídamente por la ventana hasta que ....

.-Buenos días Kurosaki-kun

Voltio a ver a la dueña de esa voz, la miro con poco interés mientras respondía.

.-Buenos días-Inoue. Dijo ichigo sin interés

Siguió mirando sin mucho interés por la ventana cuando vio algo fuera de lo normal de una figura que jamás había visto antes hizo acto de aparición. Era una chica, una chica de poca estatura, con piel extremadamente blanca se podía comparar fácilmente con la nieve, su cabello era tan negro como el negro como las sombras y unos ojos de un color indefinible, ¿serán azules o violetas? -._**Ichigo**_**.**-Se preguntaba el chico de extraño color de pelo. -._**Ichigo**__.-_Se podría decir que era muy bonita pero Kurosaki Ichigo jamás lo admitiría.

.-ICHIIGOOOOOOOOO! Desesperado .- Dijo un chico de cabellera Marrón.

Desvío la mirada rápidamente después de este llamado.

.-¿Que quieres ahora Keigo? Pregunto .- El Naranjito.

.- Pense que me escuchabas! .- decía con ojos llorosos.

.-Habla de una vez.-dijo frunciendo el Ceno

.-Queria saber si vendrás con nosotros al nuevo bar de mi tío este viernes .!!!!!- decía con estrellitas en los ojos.

.-No.- Dijo sin ánimo.

.-Pero Ichigo !!!!!!!!!!.- decía llorando otra vez.

.-Déjalo Asano sabes que no puede .- decía un chico de cabello azulado y lentes.-Sabes que no le darán permiso al**hijo de papi**.- Concluyó con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

.- Ishida eres un hijo de ....

En eso momento entra la profesora

.-Siéntense .- dijo con algo de fastidio disfrazado de enojo.

.-Te salvo la campana. ichigo-dijo algo molesto y con el Ceno bastante fruncido.

.-Hoy les tengo una sorpresa .- callo un momento para ver las reacciones de sus alumnos, pero no observo lo que esperaba así que prosiguió .- Ayer fue transferida una chica de Inglaterra y fue asignada a esta clase, así que espero que la traten con amabilidad .- concluyo.

sin mas preámbulos se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una pequeña pero hermosa chica de ojos increíblemente azules / violetas y linda sonrisa.

.-Es un placer conocerlos soy Rukia Kuchiki .- Se sentia nerviosa por comenzar en una nueva escuela, ya que no la había ido muy bien en su instituto anterior, estas eran sus preocupaciones cuando, se sintió observada, claro todos la miraban pero sentia una mirada extremadamente Clavada en ella cuando examinó a sus nuevos compañeros, con mayor atención, pudo visualizar quien era el que la mira de manera Penetrante, era un pelinaranja alto de ojos avellana y piel bronceada algo, se podría decir que era todo un galán (xD), pero solo quería saber algo sobre el, ¿por que la miraba así? penso hasta que algo, mas bien alguien, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Ichigo había quedado como hipnotizado ya la había visto antes pero ahora estaba mas cerca y se podía apreciar mejor su belleza.

me deja ver donde te puedes sentar Kuchiki-san observo con poca atención y luego dio su veredicto .- Siéntate junto a Kurosaki .-

- ...Etto.-Rukia no sabia quien era Kurosaki.

.-A si lo siento ... Kurosaki es el de pelo naranja.

.- Dijo con una Gotita en la cabeza (xD)

Se sentia algo nerviosa pero a la vez intrigada, Avanzo a su puesto y se sento, pero todavía sentia esa mirada sobre ella, no sabia por que pero se sentia algo extraña al saber que ese pelinaranja la observaba de manera casi examinándola Penetrante, así que decidió romper el hielo.

.- Soy Kuchiki Rukia es un gusto .- dijo extendiendo la mano hacia ichigo para luego dedicarle una sonrisa.

.- Kurosaki Ichigo .. el gusto es mío Kuchiki-san .- dijo tomando con delicadeza la mano de la morena.

Al tomarse de las manos sintieron una corriente eléctrica que les recorrió todo el cuerpo, se sintieron algo incómodos debido a esa corriente, así que se separaron en cuanto la sintieron.

.-Llamame Rukia.-Dijo algo apenada peli sin ver al naranja, y centrando su atención en el pizarrón.

.-Llámame ... Ichigo Ku.... Rukia.-dijo siguiendo la mirada de Rukia.

Sin duda estos dos para este día seria el inicio de una cadena de acontecimientos muy importantes en su vida.

* * *

Bien eso es todo por ahora dejen reviewss por fiss

Me despido

Besos(K)

Chaoo!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez =D este es segundo capi es el que le da sentido al titulo el fic espero que les guste =D

y sin mas el capi:

Capitulo 2: No puede ser

Después de esa corriente eléctrica se separaron rápidamente, esa sensación era única para ambos, nunca sintieron algo así antes.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo una chica de cabello naranja se acerco a Rukia .

.-Hola mi nombre es Inoue Orihime un gusto conocerte Kuchiki-san.-Dijo la chica de grandes atributos y con una sonrisa.

.-….-Rukia negó con la el gusto es mío Inoue-san.- dijo correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

.- Etto…Kuchiki-san.- Jugando con las manos .- Me preguntaba si querías almorzar con migo y mis amigos.-Finalizo con una simpática sonrisa.

.-¿Enserio?..digo si me encantaría inoue-san.-

Ya almorzando, bajo la sombra de un árbol de sakura(=D) se encontraba un interesante grupo de amigos. (Ya saben Chizuru, Mizuiro, Keigo, Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida, Orihime, Ichigo y Rukia por supuesto xD)

.-Bueno Kuchiki-san estos son mi amigos .- dijo Orihime.

.-Mucho gusto soy Arisawa Tatsuki.- dijo presentándose la ruda morena.

.-El gusto es mío Arisawa-san.-Dijo la mas pequeña de aquel grupo.

.-Mi nombre es kojima Mizuiro es un gusto conocerte Kuchiki-san.-Dijo un moreno con un teléfono en la mano.

.-Por favor llámenme Rukia.- decía la morena.

Así siguieron con normalidad las presentaciones entre los integrantes del grupo y Rukia, claro sin dejar por fuera las insinuaciones de Keigo y Chizuro y los puños de tatsuki. Entre tanto rukia no se había percatado de que en ese grupo estaba el peli naranja que la estaba observando de manera extraña en el salón , hasta que culminaron las presentaciones y

.-Ichigoooo.- decía Keigo-.¿No te vas a presentar ante Kuchiki-san?.

.-No…Ya me presente con ella ..¿no es cierto?.-Dudo un .-Concluyo.

Desde cuando Ichigo tomaba confianza con alguien tan rápido, ni el lo sabía pero, sentía que esa chica era especial de alguna manera que ni el podía explicar. Todos se quedaron sin habla dando paso al silencio que fue cortado rápidamente por una voz.

.-Es cierto Ichigo.- dijo sonriendo y un poco sonrojada.

Inoue se quedo algo extrañada por que ella conocía a Ichigo casi de toda la vida y jamás, JAMÁS, la había llamado por su nombre, decidió ignorarlo y cambiar el tema, aunque nadie se diera cuenta se sentía incomida por la confianza que tenían esos dos. Así que decidió cambiar el tema.

.-Ee.. Kurosaki-kun , Ishida-kun ¿es cierto que están en el programa de tutores?

Rukia al escuchar esto alzó la mirada hacia ishida , ella no era muy buena en matemáticas así que le interesaba saber sobre este programa de tutores.

.-Si .- dijo Ichigo secante.

.-Si ¿Por qué? …¿necesitas ayuda en algo inoue-san?

.-Si, necesito ayuda en biología .-sonrió algo apenada.

.-Si quieres yo te enseño sobre la reproducción mi hime-chan.- dijo Chizuru lanzándose a la chica peli naranja.

.-No toques a Orihime.- dijo Tatsuki dándole un puño a chizuru.

.-Bueno si quieres yo te puedo ayudar .- decía acomodándose los lentes

.-¿Enserio?....gracias Ishida-kun.- dijo inoue.-Tatsuki cálmate no le pegues mas a Chizuru-san.

.-Esa es mi Hime-chan.- dijo la chica con lentes tratando de abrazarla de nuevo.

.-Quédate quieta.- decía una Tatsuki enojada.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de entrada a clases y todos volvieron al salón.

* * *

Al terminar las clases Rukia recogió sus pertenencias rápidamente y salió corriendo a la administración, necesitaba un tutor.

* * *

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida Ishida e Ichigo se dirigieron a la administración para seleccionar en que materia querían hacer tutoría, al estar frente a la puerta una ráfaga de viento paso a su lado, ,pero no le hicieron mucho caso a este hecho y entraron a llenar la planilla de tutores

.-¿En que materia harás tutoría kurosaki?.- pregunto Ishida

.-No lo se…estoy entre matemática y biología.- medito un momento y dio un respuesta.- creo que matemática ¿y tu?

.-Bueno creo que elegiré química y física.-dijo el peli azul.

.-….-con resignación.-y….¿cuando nos dirán quienes son nuestros alumnos?

.-Nos dirán dentro de 15 min.-dijo ishida.

.-¿Mientras que hacemos?.-dijo fastidiado el peli naranja

.- Yo esperare aquí ¿y tu?.- dijo el de lentes

.-Iré a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros … nos vemos al rato.

* * *

Al llegas a la administración, se anoto en la lista de los que necesitaban clases.

.-Kuchiki-san le avisaremos quien es su tutor en 15min, si desea puede esperar aquí o ir a pasear y volver luego.-dijo la secreta

.-Muchas gracias Nanao-chan.-dijo la é a la biblioteca y luego volveré.

Rukia salió de la administración casi volando, no quería que nadie la viera ahí, le daba un poco de vergüenza al necesitar un tutor pero era necesario, ella era buena estudiante pero cuando se trataba de las matemática se cerraba.

* * *

Rukia entro a la biblioteca y le pregunto a la bibliotecaria donde se encontraban los libros de matemática y se encamino hacia ellos.

* * *

Sabia donde estaba lo que buscaba así que fue a buscarlo cuando se encontró con una imagen algo graciosa ,Rukia se encontraba sobre una escalera no muy alta, pero no tan baja, de puntitas tratando de alcanzar un libro.

.-Oi enana ¿necesitas ayuda?.- dijo el peli naranja en son de burla

Rukia al reconocer esa voz y escuchar lo que había dicho, se iba a voltear para responderle algo no muy sano ,pero dio un paso en falso, se dirigía al suelo y cerro los ojos para esperar el impacto pero eso no ocurrió,abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con la cara de ichigo viéndola con una expresión de preocupación que rápidamente cambio a enojo.

.-¿Podrías tener mas cuidado?.- dijo un Ichigo no muy feliz

.-¿QUE? no me hubiera caído si no me hubieras distraído.- decía poniéndose de pie y frente a Ichigo

.-¿Como? te salve de un viaje doloroso hacia el suelo y tu me hechas la culpa de tu descoordinación cruzo de brazos.- esperaba por lo menos un gracias ,enana mal agradecida.

.-¡Idiota! no me digas enana , además si no me hubieras distraído no me hubiera caído.- dijo molesta

.-¿Eso quiere decir que te distraigo?.-dijo Ichigo con tono pícaro

.-¡NO!.-dijo sonrojada.

.-Entonces ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- dijo aguantándose la risa

.- ¡Idiota¡.- dijo acomodando la escalera donde estaba y subiéndose en ella para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.- Si no tienes mas nada que hacer que molestarme vete.- dijo como dueña y señora de la biblioteca

.- No me voy ¡enana!.- dijo algo molesto

.-QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI.- dijo gritando de espaldas tratando de tomar un libro.

.- Baja la voz o nos van a echar de aquí.- dijo a las espaldas de la morena y tomando el libro que Rukia quería.

.-Yo lo vi primero dámelo.- dijo la morena algo desesperada.

.-Solo te estaba haciendo un favor mal agradecida.- dijo entregándole el libro.

.-Arigato..- dijo en un tono casi inaudible, suspiro y hablo.- y ¿que haces aquí?- dijo cambiando el tema

.- Vine a buscar unos libros para las clases de tutoria ¿y tu?- dijo inspeccionando los libros.

.-¿Enserio? ..eee yo también.- dijo algo nerviosa

.-¿Darás clases de tutoría?.- dijo incrédulo pero sin despegar sus ojos de los libros

.-Bueno veras…- el sonido de una alarma se escucho, era el teléfono de Rukia avisándole que ya tenia que volver a la administración.- etto… ya me voy a la administración ¿vienes?

.-Voy dentro de un rato, adelántate.- dijo aun buscando alguno libros

.- Claro.

* * *

Al llegar a la administración se dirigió hacia la secretaria y le dijo.

.-¿Ya sabe quien es mi tutor? Nanao-chan.- dijo algo avergonzada por esa situación.

.-Si espéralo en el Aula que esta al final del pasillo, a la derecha cuando llegue le diré que te encuentras allí.- dijo la secretaria escribiendo algo en su computadora.

.-Hai ,arigato Nanao-chan.- dijo retirándose al aula que le habían indicado.

* * *

Termino de elegir los libros que necesitaba y fue a la administración

.-Oi Nanao-san cual será mi estudiante.- dijo el peli naranja

.-Llegas tarde Kurosaki… tu estudiante, como le dices, esta en el aula del final del pasillo a la derecha.

.-Arigato.- dijo esto y se dirigió al aula.

* * *

Estaba algo nerviosa , estaba pensando en como decirle a su tutor si podría guardar el secreto ,hasta que empezó a imaginarse quien seria su tutor , prefería que fuera una chica ,seria mas sencillo para ella socializar con una y seria mas fácil pedirle que guardara el secreto. Siguió pensando hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su tutor.

.-¿QUE?.- dijeron los dos al unisonó.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo3: un beso

-.¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ?.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-. ¡NO DIME TU!.- lo mismo de antes.- ¡NO TU!

-.¡Ya basta!.- dijo Ichigo que haces aquí..pense que ibas a ser tutor no alumna.- dijo en tono burlon

.-Yo nunca te dije que seria tutora.- dijo sonrojada.

.-Ya.- dijo sentándose al lado de Rukia.- dime en que te ayudo.

matemática idiota ¿no es obvio?.- dijo todavía sonrojada pero molesta.

.-Bien comencemos-. Dijo Ichigo sacando los libros que anteriormente buscaba y un par de hojas blancas.

Asi pasaron la tarde, juntos, estudiando pero a la vez haciendo bromas y peleándose entre ellos.

.-Bueno esa es toda la matemática que soporto por un día-. Decía Rukia recostándose del espaldar de la silla y con rollitos en los ojos(como mareada)

.-Esta bien .- total estaba aburrido ya .- decía volteando a ver a Rukia

.- Bueno ahora .-decía algo incomoda por la mirada que tenia ichigo en ese -cuando será la próxima clase?.

.-Que te ó un momento-. ¿el próximo lunes a la misma hora en la biblioteca?-. Dijo ordenando sus cosas

.-Me parece bien-. Sonrió, pero sin saber el por que de esa acción, claro esta no paso desapercibida por el peli naranja así que le sonrió también.

.- Bien me mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, cuando iba a tomar la perilla de la puerta una voz lo detuvo

.-Ichigo-. Decía caminando hacia él antes nombrado.- te quiero pedir un favor.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

.-Si es dinero, lo siento no tengo-. Dijo tratando de burlarse de la menuda morena.

.-¡Baka! No, no quiero tu dinero -. Dijo molesta.- además no necesito dinero-. Calmándose un poco.- es sobre el tema de ..la ..tutoría

.-Si que paso con ella-. Dijo mirándola con un poco de intriga

.-Bueno es que . con sus manos una poco y mirándolas.- por favor no le digas a nadie .- dijo al fin-. Ichigo prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que me das clases de tutoría.- dijo en un tono de suplica y sus ojos se levantaron para ver los avellanas que la observaban con intriga

.-Esta bien te lo prometo, no le diré a nadie -. Decía sonriendo

.-¿Enserió?...-. Decía con estrellitas en los ojos.

.-Si …. si eso es todo me retiro adiós ENANA -. Dijo saliendo por la puerta y alejándose por el pasillo.

.-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI¡-. Grito molesta pero Ichigo ya estaba muy lejos para escucharla.- Arigato Ichigo-. Decía con una sonrisa mientras seguía con la vista puesta donde antes se encontraba el peli naranja.-_Ahora como hago para salir de aquí sin que nadie me vea-._

**********

Estaba caminando hacia su casa pensando en esa tarde , cuando se le vino un curioso recuerdo a la cabeza, a Rukia tratando de alcanzar el libro que quería, sin saber por que sonrió y dijo por inercia.- enana-.

.-¿Con quien hablas? Kurosaki-kun-. Decía una peli naranja con bolsas en sus manos.

Sacudió su cabeza para luego visualizar a su amiga(acosadora desde) de la infancia.- Con nadie Inoue , ¿que haces por aquí a esta hora?

.-Comprando unas cosas-. Dijo soriente,luego lo observo con detenimiento y le pregunto-. Nee kurosaki-kun ¿que haces con el uniforme todavía?-. Dijo algo curiosa

.-Estaba con en mi primera clase de tutoría-. Decía caminando junto con Inoue

.-¡OH!...es cierto y ¿quien es tu alumno?-. Decía como toda una metiche.

.-Es…- se detuvo al pensar lo que había pasado, mas bien lo que había prometido.- Es….- "_Inventa algo ,algo creible..mmm Ya se".-_ Es Keigo

.-¿Asano-kun? -. Dijo extrañada

.-Si.- decía a punto de separarse de Inoue-. Yo me voy por aquí ,adiós Inoue.- decía dándole la espalda y levantando la mano en forma de despedida a su amiga.

.-Hasta luego Kurosaki-kun-. Dijo un poco aliviada por saber que Keigo era su alumno

Flash back :

_Se encontraba en la salida del colegio con su mejor amiga Tatsuki_

_.-Oye tatsuki-chan ¿tu crees que a Kurosaki-kun le toque darle clases a alguna chica?.- decía con un poco de preocupación _

_.-Orihime no puedes ponerte celosa o triste cada vez que una chica se le acerque a Ichigo-. Decía al lado de su amiga_

_.-Es que no puedo evitarlo-. Decía con sus ojos algo aguados_

_.-Orihime ya hablamos de eso -. Decía algo cansada de repetir siempre lo mismo-. si quieres que Ichigo te preste atención no puedes dejar que pase mas tiempo tienes que decirle lo que sientes._

_.-Pero… -. Fu interrumpida_

_.-Nada de peros, se lo tienes que decir y si no te corresponde es por que es un idiota.-dijo sonriendo-. Ya estamos en tu casa, hasta mañana Orihime. _

_.-Gracias Tatsuki-chan-. Dijo lagrimeando mientras se despedía de su amiga._

Fin Flash back

**********

Estaba ansiosa por volver a ir al instituto el dia siguiente,se sentía feliz , como si nada le pesara .Al llegar a casa dejo sus zapatos en la puerta y se dirigió hacia el la puerta y espero una respuesta

.-Adelante-.

.-Ya eh llegado Nii-sama-. Decía abriendo la puerta y sentándose enfrente de su "Nii-sama"

.-¿Como te fue Rukia?-. dijo un personaje de oscura cabellera, semblante serio y voz amenazadora(y sexy)

.-Muy bien Nii-sama-. Dijo muy contenta

.- Me parece bien-. Dijo revisando unos papeles.- Rukia,Renji vendrá pronto-. Dijo dejando su acción anterior, y mirando a Rukia.

.-Fabuloso-. Dijo algo molesta

.-No te comportes como una niña ya no lo eres y espero que arreglen sus diferencias en cuanto venga.

.-Lo intentare Nii-sama-. Dijo todavía molesta pero con un aire de resignación.

La siguiente acción que se abrió paso en esa habitación fue la salida de una morena .Subió hacia su cuarto , dejo su maletín al lado de su escritorio ,tomo su pijama y fue a tomar una ducha , después de ponerse la pijama se dirigió hacia su cuarto nuevamente y se tiro en su cama, sumergida en sus pensamientos , casi a punto de dormirse el recuerdo de aquella tarde hizo que abriera los ojos y dijera.-Espero que sea mañana-. Y sin mas que decir se quedo dormida vagando en su propio mundo.

**********

Se encontraba caminando hacia el salón de clases, al entrar dio un gran saludo a esa persona tan especial.

.-Buenos días Kurosaki-kun-. Dijo una alegre peli naranja aproximándose hacia Ichigo

.-Buenos días Inoue-. Dijo el aludido

.-Buenos días-. Se escucho desde la puerta, en el umbral de esta se encontraba una morena y bajita chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.-BUENOS DIAS HERMOSA KUCHIKI-SAN!!!-. Decía Keigo con corazones en los ojos.

.-Buenos días Asano-san-. Dijo Rukia sentándose en su puesto.-Buenos días Ichigo-. Decía sonriente

.-Buenos días Rukia-. Dijo volteando a ver a Rukia y sonriendo

Inoue al ver esa reacción de parte de Ichigo se sintió triste, pero había otro sentimiento ¿celos podrían ser? Y sin saludar a Rukia le hablo al peli naranja.

.-K-Kurosaki-kun ¿puedo hablar contigo? -. Dijo en un tono triste ,pero decidido a la vez

.-Claro , habla-. Dijo dirigiendo sus ojos a Inoue.

.- No, aquí no, en privado -. Dijo con su vista baja

.-Claro, ¿cuando quieres hablar?-. Dijo aburrido de la conversación

.-Que te parece….. interrumpido por la prefesora quien llegaba y ordenaba que se sentaran

.-Hablamos después Kurosaki-kun -. Dijo con tono mas alegre que el que anteriormente interpretaba

**********

Llego la hora del almuerzo y a Ichigo se le había olvidado todo al respecto a la conversación que hace unas horas entablo con Inoue.

.-Kuchiki-san es hermosa-. Dijo Keigo tratando de iniciar sus típicas conversaciones

.-La verdad es que si, es muy linda-. Dijo Mizuiro mientras escribía en su teléfono.

.-Tiene bonitos ojos -. Dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes.

.-Mmj-. Se le escucho decir a Chad

.-¿Ichigo tu que piensas?-. dijo Keigo

.-La verdad…. -. Fue interrumpido

.-Kurosaki-kun¿ podemos hablar ahora?-. dijo Inoue algo nerviosa

Ichigo se levanto y se fue escaleras abajo con Inoue delante de el, dejando a sus amigos en un completo e incrédulo silencio.

**********

Se situaron en un pasillo en el que nadie iba solo algunas chica ,en ese piso se encontraba el baño de mujeres.

.-¿Que paso Inoue?

**********

A la hora de almorzar se dirigió con el grupo de chicas que le habían presentado el día anterior.

.- Hey Arisawa-san -. Dijo una morena caminando hacia la aludida

.- Oh ..hola Kuchiki-san -. Volteo alegre la tosca morena .-¿Vienes a comer con nosotras?

.-Si ,vamos-. Observo a ambos lados de Tatsuki y luego formulo una pregunta.- ¿Dónde esta Inoue-san?

Flash back:

_(Ring ring xD)Sono el teléfono _

_.-Alo-. Dijo sin delicadeza _

_**.-Tatsuki-chan, soy yo-. Dijo una voz infantil al otro lado del teléfono-.**_

_.-Hola Orihime ¿Qué sucede?-. pregunto con Tatsuki curiosidad._

_.__**-Estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste el día que me acompañaste a -casa y tienes razón y mañana le diré mis sentimientos a Kurosaki-kun **_

_.-Muy bien ¡Animo Orihime! -. Decía feliz la morena_

_**.-Gracias por los consejos Tatsuki-chan-. Decía feliz la súper dotada-. Tatsuki-chan hay otra cosa -.**_

_.-¿Que es?_

_**.-No le digas a nadie lo que voy a hacer ¿si?-. **_

_.-Como crees que le voy a decir a alguien , no te preocupes Orihime_

_**.-Bien eso es todo tengo que irme-.**_

_.-¿A dónde vas?-._

_**.-No te preocupes solo voy a comprar algunas cosas-.**_

_.-Ok, bueno cuídate Orihime-._

_**.-Hasta luego Tatsuki-chan-.**_

Fin flash back 

.-Ella…ella esta….tuvo algo que hacer y no nos puede acompañar hoy-. Dijo algo nerviosa la morena más alta.

.- Amm-. Dijo algo desconcertada por la reacción de Tatsuki

**********

Ya a punto de terminar de almorzar, tuvo una sensación que reconoció al instante.

.-Arisawa-san donde esta el baño-. Pregunto Rukia con disimulo pero algo avergonzada.

.-Esta en el cuarto piso Kuchiki-san-. Respondió con simpatía

gracias.- dijo parándose y caminando hacia el edificio

**********

Saliendo del baño escucho una voz conocida era la de Inoue parecía hablarle a una persona, lo hacia de forma nerviosa y muy personal, "¿_Qué estoy haciendo?", no debo escuchar._ Pero esa idea desapareció cuando escuchó …

.-Te amo Kurosaki-kun -."¿_Esta con Ichigo?"._

Impulsada por la curiosidad se asomo, y lo que vio la dejo algo sorprendida pero decepcionada a la vez. Inoue colgando del cuello de Ichigo y sus labios unidos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!!!! 1ero gracias a todos por sus reviewss xD..a y por cierto a los que preguntaron que si me podian llamar sakura, pues claro!!! con toda la confianza del mundo =D.... si les soy sincera mi penname es fastidioso de escribir aveses pero bue...xD y sin mas que decir el cap1 ^^!!

* * *

Capitulo 4: Gracias…Ichigo

No supo por que pero salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, se resbaló con el piso que estaba mojado. No hizo caso de esto, se levanto y siguió corriendo. Llego a la puerta del salón y miro su celular.

.-Faltan 10 minutos-. Susurro para ella mientras unas traicioneras lagrimas rodaba por su rostro.

Se quedo sentada enfrente de la puerta limpiándose la cara, esperando a que la profesora llegara.

**********

Se sentía extraño, mas que extraño se sentía enojado, no era un experto en esos temas y mucho menos sabia sobre esas reacciones, la rechazo, no la quería de esa manera…-Suspiro-. Solo esperaba que nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido hace unos minutos .Caminando hacia el salón se encontró con Ishida.

.- Oi Kurosaki -. Dijo el chico de lentes.

.-¿Que ocurre Ishida?-. dijo el aludido con un tono de fastidio.

.-¿Qué paso con Inoue-san? algo curioso

Ante esta pregunta Ichigo se puso algo nervioso pero no lo exterioriso.-Nada…………….. y…. ¿Quiénes son tus alumnos?-. dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

.-Mm.. Hiitachin Rima en física y en química Kurotsuchi Nemu-. Dijo acomodándose los lentes.-¿Y a ti?-. dijo interrogante

Salió de una situación de nerviosismo para entrar en otra

.-Me toco… el mismo sabia que iba a decir pero gracias a Kami alguien los interrumpió.

.-Ishiada-kun ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-. dijo una chica de cabello morado y lindos ojos

.-Claro…¿Qué sucede… un momento.-Nemu-chan?.-Pregunto el peli azul algo sonrojado.

.-Nos vemos después Ishida-. Dijo Ichigo siendo totalmente ignorado por su amigo

**********

Se sentía destruida no podía creer lo que había pasado, creyó que todo iba bien pero de repente todo se le salió de las manos y paso lo que nunca quiso que pasara , ser rechazada, y no por cualquiera si no por su amor desde siempre Kurosaki Ichigo.

Caminaba hacia el baño no quería ver a nadie en ese estado .Entro con cuidado y se percato de que no era la única en el baño, subió la mirada y vio de quien se trataba.

.-TATSUKI-CHAN-. Grito corriendo hacia la morena.

.-¿Qué ocurrió Orihime?-. Preguntaba abrazando a su amiga.

.-Me rechazo Tatsuki-chan-. Decía llorosa.

.-No te preocupes todo estará bien -. Decía tratando de consolarla.- ahora lávate la cara y vamos al salón que llegaremos tarde .

.-Esta bien-. Decía muy triste.

**********

_**.**__** -Nos vemos después Ishida-.**_

Al escuchar esto reconoció la voz, no quería hablarle, así que se decidió ir pero un llamado la detuvo.

.-Oi Rukia-. Decía el peli naranja acercándose a la morena

No sabia por que se sentía así , se sentía …¿traicionada? pero luego pensó.- _"el no es nada mío ,_ _no tengo derecho a sentirme así, además se supone que no se lo que paso entre él e Inoue".-_ se volteo y le dijo

.-¿Qué ocurre Kurosaki-kun?-. dijo en un tono desagradable a los oídos de Ichigo , de hecho le recordaba a una persona, ( o a lo que fuera ella) ,le recordaba a Inoue.

.-¿Por qué hablas así?-. le pregunto algo molesto.

.-¿te molesta mi voz Kurosaki-kun?.- dijo la morena con ganas de molestarlo aun mas.

.-SI y mucho-. Dijo con una venita en la frente.

.-¿Por qué?-. Se quería vengar de las veces que la había llamado enana.

.-¡Por que así no eres tú! -. Le dijo aun mas molesto que al principio.

Rukia se quedo pensativa, por que, lo conocía desde hace un dia , y ya conocía su forma de ser.

.-Tienes razón.- suspiro.- bueno y ¿que querías?-. Le pregunto.

.-Nada solo quería hablar contigo sobre ..ya sabes…-. Dijo en voz baja la última frase.

.-Mmm ¿ que ocurre con eso?.- decía acercándose al peli naranja.

.-Hable con el profesor de matemática y me dijo que dentro de una semana tendremos un examen, así que vamos a adelantar la clase para hoy y el resto de la semana .

.- ¿Qué?-. No quería estar encerrada en la escuela, pero recordó su primera y ultima clase con el peli naranja , lo pensó un rato y luego se dio cuenta de que no seria tan terrible.- si no hay de otra-. Finalizo.

.-Bien hoy al terminar las clases, ve a la biblioteca y espérame, tal vez me tarde un poco en llegar.- dijo terminando de dar sus indicaciones

.-¿Por qué será?.- susurro con ironia mirando hacia otro lado.

.-¿Qué?-. Pregunto.

.-Nada-. Sonrió.

.- Kurosaki y Kuchiki vamos entren al salón-. Dijo la profesora que estaba llegando al salón y abriendo la puerta.

**********

Después de limpiarse la cara regreso al salón junto con su amiga Tatsuki. Entraron al salón y enseguida su vista se fijo en el único punto naranja dentro de ese recinto .Se sorprendió al verlo feliz, pero no solo eso si no que estaba hablando plácidamente con la recién llegada. No pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de odio a esta ultima, claro que esta no se dio cuenta ya que estaba de espaldas. Se dirigió a su asiento, hoy iba a ser.-un mal día-. Susurro.

**********

Al terminar las clases todos salieron como balas del salón, bueno no todos, una morena se había quedado sentada en su puesto.

.-Tengo que esperar a que todos se vallan-. Dijo para ella

**********

Salió despreocupado del salón, y como lo había previsto sus amigos se juntaron con el.

.-Oye Ichigo ¿no quieres venir con nosotros al centro comercial?-. Pregunto Keigo.

.- No, no puedo le prometí a Yuzu que llegaría temprano a casa-. Dijo alejándose de sus amigos.

.-¿Qué? …

.-Si lo siento pero me tengo que ir-. Dijo tratando de alejarse.

.-Pero Ichigooo van a venir unas amigas de Mizuiro y están!!!...-.

.-Lo siento, pero no …Adios.

Escucho un lejano._**-Bueno él se lo pierde-.**_ Y así se escondió hasta que ya no pudo ver ni escuchar a sus amigos y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

**********

Llevaba, 8 min esperando, y ya estaba desesperada. Cuando creyó que se iba a desmayar del aburrimiento escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse, levanto la mirada y .-¡Gracias a Kami!-. Hay se encontraba el peli naranja con una apariencia algo cansada.

.-Aleluya llegaste-. Dijo Rukia-. Pensé que me ibas a dejar plantada.

.-No creo que tuvieras que esperar tanto.- suspiro-. No exageres.

.-¡Tu no eres el que estuvo aquí esperando que aparecieras , sin nada que hacer, que no fuera mirar la pared!-. Dijo alzando la voz

.-¡No fue mi culpa!, tu dijiste que guardara tu secreto, y eso hago, además te dije que llegaría algo tarde-. Dijo sentándose al lado de la morena.- comencemos de una vez.

.-Baka-.

.-Enana-. Eso finalizo la discusión y se enfocaron en estudiar matemática.

Números, números y mas números fue en lo que se habían concentrado durante dos horas y media.

.-Y entonces lo elevas a la…-

.-Ichigo.-

.- ¿Qué pasa?

.-Ya estoy cansada ¿podemos dejarlo hasta aquí hoy?-.

.-Como quieras-. Dijo algo molesto por alguna razón no quería que la clase terminara hay.- Bueno hasta mañana Rukia-. Dijo en un tono de decepción, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero una idea se le paso por la cabeza.-Rukia ¿quieres ir a comer algo?-. soltó de lo mas normal el peli naranja.

Se quedo impactada con esa pregunta, hace cuanto tiempo lo conocía ¿24 horas?, y ya la estaba invitando a comer. Estuvo a punto de decir que si , pero un recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza

Flash back:

_.-Te amo Kurosaki-kun-._

Fin Flash back.

.-Rukia-. La llamo.

.- ¿Eh?.. a em no muchas gracias pero no tengo hambre-. En ese momento se escucha un gran ruido ,y si ,provenía del estomago de Rukia_.-"Traicionero"_-. Pensó.

.-¡Vamos! no te de pena-.

.-Bu-bueno , vamos-. Dijo algo sonrojada por el sonido de su estomago.

**********

Conocía una cafetería cerca del colegio, era muy buena, asi que decidió llevarla a ese lugar. Entraron, se sentaron en una mesa y esperaron a que una camarera les tomara el pedido, un momento después la camarera regreso con su pedido.

.-Arigato ,Ichigo.- se le oyó decir a la morena

.-¿Por qué?-. Pregunto extrañado el peli naranja.

_.-_Por guardar mi secreto-. Dijo tomando un poco del jugo que había pedido.

.-Ah…- dijo imitando la acción de la morena.

**********

Se encontraba caminando por la calle con una bolsa llena de hilos y agujas, cuando paso en frente de una cafetería, se quedo con la boca habierta y sin poder creer lo que veía dijo.

.-Con razón no quería ir al centro comercial-. Dijo como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

**********

.-¿Nos puede traer la cuenta?-. Dijo una satisfecha morena.

.-Claro, enseguida se las la camarera.

.-Ichigo-. Lo llamo.

.-¿Qué ocurre?-. Pregunto.

.-Tu… que relación tienes con….-. Estaba realmente nerviosa.

-.¿Con?-. repitió.

.-I-Inoue-san-. Termino de decir.

Se puso muy tenso, .-_"¿A que viene esa pregunta?"_... algo evidente surgió en sus momentos.

Flash back: 

_.- ¿Qué paso Inoue?-. dijo algo fastidiado._

_.-Kurosaki-kun tu y yo siempre hemos sido amigos y-. Hablaba con decisión pero con algo de nreviosismo._

_.-Si lo se-. _

_.-Pues te tengo que decir que yo no quiero más eso-. Dijo la peli naranja_

_.-¿Que?-._

_.-Pues que no quiero ser solo una simple amiga, yo quiero ocupar un lugar mas importante en tu vida.- dijo acercándose cada ves mas a Ichigo._

_.-Inoue, no te entiendo-._

_.-Es simple-._

_.-Explícamelo-. Dijo confundido y algo asustado por la actitud de su "amiga de la infancia"._

_.-Te amo Kurosaki-kun.- dijo, y sin mas se le abalanzo encima y lo beso. _

_Se quedo estático no sabia que haces pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, el ruido de una caída,miestras la peli naranja se separaba lentamente de Ichigo._

_.-Kurosaki-kun m-me correspondiste.- dijo muy animada y tomando el rostro de Ichigo entre sus manos._

_.-¡No!... -. Dijo molesto._

_.-¿Qué?-. dijo mientras Ichigo se quitaba sus manos de la cara .-Kurosaki-kun ¿Qué pasa?._

_.-Yo no te quiero se esa manera lo siento-. Dijo y sin mas se decidió a irse pero alguien (__o mas bien algo__)le tomo el brazo_

_.-KUROSAKI-KUN ¿Por qué no me quieres?-. Dijo llorando_

_.-Simplemente no siento más que una firme AMISTAD por ti -._

_.-Pero por que ,¿es que no te agrada algo de mi? -. Dijo tomándole el rostro de nuevo.- ¡Yo puedo cambiar si es eso!_

_.-¿Qué?-. _

_.-¡Kurosaki-kun por favor acéptame!.-_

_.-No Inoue te estas haciendo daño-._

_.-¡No me importa si estoy contigo!_

_.-¡Inoue basta!.- dijo ya molesto y quitándose las manos de Inoue de su rostro otra vez._

_.-¡Pero por que!,¿ es que hay alguien mas?-. Dijo tratando de tomar su rostro otra vez._

_.-Inoue ¡Suéltame!-. _

_.-¡Pero !_

_.-Y no hay nadie mas es simplemente que no eres para mi..lo siento-. Dijo y sin mas se marcho del espacio que ocupaban dejando a una fuente encendida._

Fin Flash back

"_¿Fue Rukia la que se resbalo?"_

.-Es mi amiga ¿Por qué preguntas?-. dijo algo intrigado.

.-Pues veras yo…..-. Fue interrumpida por la camarera.

.-Aquí esta la cuenta-. Dijo la camarera muy sonriente.

.-Muchas gracias -. Dijo Ichigo, espero que la chica se retirara y..- ¿Tu que? -. Dijo reanudando lo que la peli negra le iba a decir antes de aquella interrupción.

.-Es que…yo-. Sonrió falsamente, y luego se puso seria.- Vi cuando Inoue-san y tu se su frase con tono triste.

Ichigo se quedo callado ante aquella confesión, pensó un momento y luego hablo.

.-Veras ella me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho, y, …-. Algo sonrojado por el tema y sobretodo lo que decía.-Me beso-. Finalizo.

Rukia se quedo esperando a que Ichigo siguiera con su relato pero, nada, así que decidió averiguar.

.-¿Y... le correspondes?-. Dijo sin cambiar el tono triste que poseía.

.-NO-. Dijo algo agitado .No sabia por que pero no quería que Rukia pensara que el tenia algo con Inoue o con cualquier otra chca.

Rukia se sorprendió ante la rápida acción del peli naranja , pero luego se sintió relajada y esbozo una sonrisa.

.-Mmm… será mejor que nos vallamos ya es tarde-. Dijo levantándose de la mesa. Mientras Ichigo pagaba la cuenta (el fue el que invito xD)y se ponía al lado de ella para salir.

.-Bueno Ichigo …gracias por invitarme-. Dijo parándose frente a Ichigo.

.-Estas muy amable hoy ¿no crees?-. Dijo en un tono burlón y riéndose un poco pero la diversión se vio cortada por un golpe de Rukia que dio en su estomago.-Enana-. Dijo sin aire.

.-Enserio te lo agradezco mucho…yo nunca tuve amigos de verdad y… nunca me habían invitado a salir por eso te doy las gracias -. Dijo sonriendo al final de su agradecimiento.

Recupero la posición que tenia antes de que Rukia lo atacara y se quedo mirando a la morena

.-…Rukia-.

.-Es tarde Ichigo me tengo que ir -. Dijo y sin aviso beso la mejilla de Ichigo y se fue corriendo gritándole.-Nos vemos mañana Ichigo-.

Ichigo se quedo paralizado, como cuando Inoue lo había besado, pero esta vez era diferente se sentía feliz .-De nada Rukia-.

**********

=D eso fue todo espero que les halla gustado muchas gracias por los comentarios que dejan me ayudan a escribir mas rápido xD, les prometo que subiré el prox capi muy pronoto….

Me despido

Hasta luego

Besos(K)

* * *

Eso fue todo...=D dejen reviews por fis , me hacen escrbir mas rapido xD ..... bueno me despido !!!^^

Hasta luego

Besos(K)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola denuevo!!! aqui les traigo el capitulo 5 espero que les guste =D

Capitulo 5:

Habían pasado ya una semana de conocerse, en este plazo de tiempo los dos se hicieron muy cercanos. Era lunes se encontraba preparada, sabia la teoría, sabia la practica, pero estaba nerviosa.

.-Comiencen-. Se le escucho decir al profesor de matemática.

Empezó a resolver los problemas con facilidad, gracias a Kami le había tocado un buen tutor, sin evitarlo volteo a ver a Ichigo que se encontraba aburrido resolviendo el examen, sonrió y regreso la mirada a su examen.

Después de dos horas con el examen en mano se acabo el tiempo. Entrego y salió, busco un lugar que últimamente frecuentaba mucho. Se sentó a esperar.

.-Rukia-. La aludida volteo.-¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

.-Muy bien, gracias a mi amargado tutor-. Dijo muy feliz.

.-Enana-. Dijo molesto.

.-Ven siéntate-. Dijo sin mirarlo.

.-Claro-. Dijo y sin hacerse esperar se sentó frente a la morena.

**********

Ya hacia una semana que casi no veía a su amigo,pero sabia que se encontraba mejor donde estaba.

.-Ishida-. Lo llamo Chad.

.-¿Qué ocurre?-. le pregunto sin dejar de comer.

.-¿Dónde esta Ichigo?-.

.-No lo se…(Mentira ¬¬), pero se que esta muy feliz-. Termino el intuitivo peli azul.

.-…-.

**********

.-Ichigo…-. Dijo una sonrojada morena.

.-¿Qué?.-

.- ¿Tú me quieres acompañar al parque?-.

Tenían una relación muy singular, que consistía en pelearse a cada rato pero al final siempre comportarse como dos viejos amigos…¿o algo mas?

.-Esta bien-. Le sonrió.

.-…Bien-. Repitió la acción del chico, la verdad se estaba repitiendo mucho últimamente.- Regresemos al salón que se nos hace tarde-.

.-Venga, vámonos-.

**********

Estaba muy fastidiado, no le gustaba visitarla, sobre todo por como lo trataba pero que se le hacia. Tendría que comportarse , no importa si lo sacaba de quicio.

**********

Se encontraba una peli naranja sentada en la parte de atrás de la escuela pensando en que no supo cuando pero simplemente apareció, ese sentimiento de odio, resentimiento, enojo y por ultimo tristeza que ahora poseía. Todo lo que estaba sufriendo se debía a una sola persona Kuchiki Rukia, sabia que ella sentía algo por Ichigo pero lo que no quería era que ese sentimiento fuera correspondido.

Flash back:

_Era jueves y ya sabia que Asano no era el alumno de Ichigo , asi que decidió espiarlo para saber quien era su alumano, y lo mas importante por que le había mentido._

_Se oculto detrás de una pared que estaba enfrente de la biblioteca y espero._

_Escucho la puerta abrirse y se asomo un poco para ver quien salía de ese recinto._

_.- Kurosaki-kun ._

_Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció. Escucho de nuevo la puerta ,se asomo de nuevo y la tristeza se torno en enojo y desesperación._

_.-¡KUCHIKI!-. Grito, lo sabia desde aquella vez que los vio conversando en el salón, supo que ella era un obstáculo entre ella e Ichigo._

_La morena se volteo sorprendida, pero después de ver a la dueña de ese alarido cambio su actitud a una mas asustada._

_.-I-Inue-san, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Dijo asustada._

_.-¿Qué HACES AQUÍ? ¡ESO LO DEBERIA PREGUNTAR YO!-. Grito otra vez._

_.-¿Inoue-san que ocurre?-._

_.-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI, NO TE LO PERMITIRE MAS!-. _

_.-No me grites-. Le dijo la morena perdiendo la paciencia._

_.-¡NO ME DES ORDENES!,…Con razón tu y Kurosaki-kun estaban tan unidos ¿no es verdad?._

_.-¿Qué?-._

_.-¡Solo te voy a decir una cosa, no te metas entre Kurosaki-kun y yo!_

_.-No tiene sentido nada de lo que dices, Ichigo y yo no tenemos nada y si te rechazó no fue culpa mía si no tuy….-. de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia la derecha y la cara le ardía, si, la había abofeteado , puso su mano en la parte afectada mientras la otra chica hablaba y luego la miro._

_.-Claro que fue culpa tuya, tu le has estado mintiendo ,por que lo quieres contigo, le estas metiendo cosas en la cabeza para que este contigo y no conmigo, hasta has hecho que se aleje de sus amigos y de m….- Venganza era lo que había pasado , a la que le ardía la cara ahora era a ella y peor ya que fue en ambos lados de su cara._

_.-¡NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR!-. dijo Rukia saliendo de sus casillas .-Ademas si Ichigo te rechazo es problema de ustedes dos a mi no me importa._

_.-Eres una mentirosa… -. Fue interrumpida._

_.-¡CALLATE! Tu no me conoces y no eres quien para decir que soy una mentirosa.- dijo alejándose furiosa de es lugar pero paro y dijo.- Solo hay una cosa en la que no te equivocas, y es que quiero a Ichigo-. Y se alejo._

_Inoue no dijo nada solo se fue de ese lugar que ahora seria el recordatorio de una terrible memoria._

Fin flash back

.-Te juro que no se quedara asi-. Dijo una resentida peli naranja.

Se levanto y se fue al salón

**********

Estaba en camino hacia la casa de su viejo amigo , tenia tiempo sin verlo y estaba muy emocionada, y por fin le diría lo que sentía.

.-Por finte volveré a ver-.

**********

Sonó el timbre de salida e inmediatamente empezó a guardar sus cosas, y salió.

.-Espero que no se tarde-. Decía una morena esperando en la salida del instituto mirando como sus otros compañeros se retiraban.

**********

.-ICHIIGOOOO, vamos a un bar de por aquí cerca ¿Vienes?-. dijo Keigo entusiasmado. Habrá chicas-.

.-No puedo-. Dijo el peli naranja dirigiéndose a la salida del instituto.

.-¡Pero Ichigo, esta es la segunda ves que dices que no nos quieres acompañar!

.-Asano , Entiende que tiene otra cosas que hacer-. Dijo el chico de lentes.

_**.-`¿Con quien?´.-**_

.-¿De que hablas Ishida?-. dijo el peli naranja molesto.

_**.-`¿Tienes otros amigos?´.-**_

.-Es simple, alguien te esta esperando ¿o me equivoco?

_**.-`¡ICHIIIGOOOOOO´!-.**_

_.-"¿Cómo lo sabe?"-._ se pregunto el peli naranja.- No se de lo que estas hablando, y ya deja de molestarme-. Dijo tomando nuevamente su antiguo camino.

.-Esta bien, como quieras espero que te diviertas con Kuchiki-san.- dijo en tono de superioridad, pero en un tono de voz bajo lo ultimo(Kuchiki-san,por si =D)

.-Eres un…-.

.-No me insultes por decirte la verdad kurosaki, _**`ahora vete que se te**_ _**hace tarde´.-**_ dijo alejándose de Ichigo.

Miro su reloj y vio que su amigo tenia razón y salió corriendo.

**********

_**.-`Rukia´-.**_

.-Al fin llegaste-. Dijo mientras veía al peli naranja.- Pense que me ibas a dejar plan..-. fue cuando noto que Ichigo la tomaba de la mano y salían corriendo del Instituto.

**********

.-Ichi….go ¿Qué....pa…sa por que…. saliste corrien…do de es…a manera?-. dijo Rukia cansada por el maratón que había corrido.

.-Por nada ,vamos al parque-. Dijo algo cansado.

.-Baka-. Dijo la morena en tono de resignación

.-¿Por qué me insultas ahora enana?.- dijo frunciendo el seño.

.-Estamos en el parque descerebrado-. Dijo la morena.

.-No lo sabia … ¿bueno para que querías venir aquí?-.

.-La razón esta un poco mas adelante …ven-. Dijo tomándolo por la muñeca y dirigiéndolo entre los arboles del parque.

Se detuvo cuando enfrente de ellos apareció una banca y una fuente. Soltó al chico se volteo hacia el mismo y le dijo.

.-Este lugar es muy especial para mi… aquí fue la ultima vez que vi a mi hermana…ella murió-. Dijo empezando a llorar.

.-Rukia…-. Dijo acercándose a la morena.

.-Fue antes de irme a Inglaterra… tuve una pelea con ella…y me fui sin despedirme…una semana después recibí la noticia de que había muerto.- rompió en llanto.

.-…-. No dijo nada solo atino a abrazarla.

.-Hoy es el aniversario de la ultima vez que la vi viva-. Dijo con voz temblorosa.

.-Rukia…siéntate un momento-. Dijo mientras la sentaba en la banca y abrazándola de nuevo .

Pasaron así toda la tarde Rukia estuvo llorando contra el pecho de Ichigo hasta que se calmo y le hablo.

.-Este lugar es especial para mi, por eso te traje aquí separándose de Ichigo.- Eres la primera persona fuera de mi familia con la que hablo de esto…y en la única en la que confió.

.-Gracias-. Dijo sonriendo.

.-No, gracias a ti por escucharme-. Dijo sonriendo, pero esa felicidad cambio a nerviosismo cuando noto la cercanía de sus rostros.

Ichigo noto un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Rukia , y se dio cuenta de el por que de esa acción involuntaria por parte de la morena. Entonces recordó lo que había pasado el viernes pasado.

Flash back:

_Había llegado temprano, entro en el salón y vio a su amigo Ishida._

_.-Buenos días, Kurosaki-. Dijo acercándose Ishida._

_.-Hola Ishida-. Dijo sentándose en su puesto._

_.-Muy bien te lo tenias guardado -. Dijo el peli azul acercándose a su amigo._

_.-¿De que hablas?, no te entiendo-. Dijo extrañado pero algo molesto._

_.-Bueno, ni que fueras tan idiota para no darte cuenta de lo que tienes en frente-. Dijo acomodándose los lentes._

_.-Habla de una vez Ishida-. Dijo perdiendo la calma._

_.-Te vi con Kuchiki-san, Ichigo-. Dijo esperando la reacción de su amigo._

_.-¿Cómo?-. pregunto incrédulo._

_.-Pues veras a parte de que se que ella es tu alumna se que estas enamorado de ella, o que por lo menos te gusta-. Dijo relajado._

_.-¿Qué te pasa Ishida? La conozco desde el Lunes-. Dijo nervioso pero molesto._

_.-Di lo que quieras pero es muy difícil que tu tengas tantas confianzas con ella…además de el hecho que siempre la miras de manera especial-. Dijo volviendo a su asiento._

_.-¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Rukia!...-. dijo casi gritado. "¿O si?...¿que demonios estoy pensando?"_

_.-Como quieras, pero cuidado, no eres el único que se interesa en ella, aprovecha mientras puedas-. Dijo sentándose._

Fin flash back 

Se sintió algo incomodo recordando esa conversación sobretodo lo ultimo que dijo su amigo

Flash back:

_.-Como quieras, pero cuidado, no eres el único que se interesa en ella, aprovecha mientras puedas-._

Fin flash back

Pero su incomodidad desapareció, cuando noto que le gustaba como se encontraba con Rukia en ese momento. Bajo la mirada y vio una linda imagen era Rukia con los ojos llorosos y su cara con un expresión triste pero con una sonrisa en los labios, no aguanto y la beso. No noto oposición por parte de Rukia y así profundizó mas ese contacto entre ambos.

Se sentía cálido, dulce y cariñoso, lo quería, le encantaba ese contacto, supo en ese momento que lo amaba. Se separaron por la necesidad de tomar aire.

.-Rukia…-. Dijo algo apenado pero no se arrepentía.

.-Ichigo…-. Dijo algo sorprendida pero sin enojo.

.-Rukia …yo ..t-te quiero enana-. Dijo y la volvió a besar.

.-Yo también…baka-. Dijo y se volvieron a besar.

Que felicidad se sentía en el aire, pero no todo era como parecía, alguien de lejos se encontraba mirandolos, con enojo, celos y sobretodo sed de venganza.

Ya esta!! xD bueno...Dejen reviews por fiss =D y gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios antes ¡Arigato! nos vemos luego

Besos(K)


	6. Chapter 6

Aqu esta el capi 6 ^^* espero que les guste =D , me salio un poco corto pero les prometo que el proximo sera( o por lo menos lo intentare hacer ¬¬)mas largo

Y tambien les voy a decir creo que pronto subire otro fic=D tuve una idea y tuve que escribirla (por eso me tarde un poco con este capi)

Bueno les dejo el nombre del fic: La amiga de mis hermanas xD no se me ocurrio otra cosa¬¬

Y por ultimo debo de darle las gracias infinitamente!!!!! por dejar reviews!! gracias a ustedes me mantengo viva.(primera ves que escribo tanto)

Y sin mas anuncios fastidiosos el capi....=D

* * *

Capitulo 6: el parque.

Decidieron guardarlo en secreto, no era por que les avergonzaba estar juntos, sino por pura precaución.

.-Bien aquí están los exámenes del Lunes-. Dijo el profesor sacando una carpeta de su maletín.- cuando los llame vengan a retirar sus exámenes.

.-Asano Keigo-. Dijo sacando uno de los exámenes de la carpeta.

.-Bien creo que me fue bi…-. Se quedo callado al ver la nota.

.-¡Que bien subiste tu promedio de 19 a 23, ahora siéntate-. Dijo el profesor con mala cara.

.-Arisaea Tatsuki-. Dijo sacando otro examen.- felicidades obtuviste 87 en la prueba.

.- ¡Yes!-. Exclamo la morena al tener la prueba en sus manos.

El profesor siguió entregando los exámenes por orden de alfabético hasta que llego a la letra "k".

.-Kojima Mizuiro-. Extendió el examen para que el joven pudiera tomarlo.

.-Kurosaki Ichigo-. Repitió la acción de antes.- Felicidades obtuviste 100.-suspiro-. De nuevo.

No respondió y regreso a su puesto.

.-Kuchiki Rukia-.

Estaba nerviosa, quería saber como le había ido. Un peli naranja sentado a su lado se dio cuenta de el sentimiento de la morena y le dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

.-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-.

Ella se tranquilizo con ese susurro lo miro y le sonrió dulcemente, se levanto y recogió su examen, no lo quiso ver hasta que no estuviera en su puesto, se sentó y estaba dispuesta a ver su calificación pero unos sonidos se filtraron en el salón.

.-Pase-. Dijo el profesor.

.-Tamaki-sensei… lo necesitan en la sala de profesores-.

.-Gracias… vuelvo en un momento-.

En cuanto el profesor salió todos se levantaron de sus puestos y se pusieron a hablar entre ellos. Rukia, mientras se formaba todo ese alvoroto, miro su examen y se quedo con los ojos en blanco.

.-Rukia…Rukia-. Dijo Ichigo al ver la expresión de Rukia.

.-¿Uh?-. Dijo volteando a mirarlo.

.- ¿Cual fue tu calificación?-. Dijo preocupado.

.- Fue… ¡Saque 97!-. Dijo emocionada.

.- ¡Tonta me asustaste con esa expresión!-. Dijo molesto.

.- ¡Baka!-. Dijo dejando la emoción de su examen.

.- ¡Enana!-.

.-Descerebrado-.

.-¡Chichón de piso!-. Dijo riéndose de ella y como siempre su felicidad no duro, gracias al golpe de una morena.

.-Ya basta Ichigo-. Dijo calmándose.-¿ cuando será la próxima clase?

.-Cálmate… después te aviso…pero hoy quiero llevarte a un lugar especial.

Rukia se sorprendió por lo relajado que Ichigo le había dicho eso ultimo, conociéndolo como lo llevaba conociendo el era muy tímido y casi todo le daba vergüenza.-¿A dónde me llevaras?-. Dijo curiosa.

.-Ya veras te encantara-. Dijo muy seguro.

.-Solo espero que no me lleves a un hotel-. Dijo tratando de molestar a su…a su ¿compañero?... no a su novio.

.-Debería llevarte a uno-. Dijo en tono seductor.

.-¿¡Qué!?-. Dijo sonrojada.

Ichigo se empezó a reír a carcajadas, solo era una broma el nunca haría algo así_…"o si"_

.-No te lo tomes tan enserio solo era una broma-. Dijo riéndose aun.

.-¡Ichigo eres un mald…!-.

.-Siento la tardanza vuelvan todos a sus puestos y empecemos con la lección de hoy -. Dijo el profesor entrando y dirigiéndose al pizarrón.

.-Te salvo la campana-. Dijo Rukia volviendo a su puesto. Ichigo solo decidió ignorarla.

**********

Toco el timbre y espero a que le abrieran.

.-Ohayo… ¡oh! Cuanto tiempo sin verle, le avisare enseguida a…

.-No se preocupe por eso, quiero que sea una sorpresa…¿ donde se encuentra en este momento?

.-Esta en su despacho-.

.-Bien , arigato Sora-san.

.-No, por favor es mi trabajo…-.

**********

Sonó el timbre, anunciando la salida. Dos jóvenes se encontraban saliendo del instituto.

.-Ichigo…-.

.-¿Uh?-.

.- ¿A dónde me llevas?-.

.-Eres una impaciente…ya veras cuando lleguemos-.

.-No seas así ¡dime!-.

.-No

.-Ichigo-.

.-No

.-¡Por favor!

.-¿De verdad quieres saber?-.

.-¡SI! Por algo te lo pregunto…-.

.-Bueno mira adelante-.

.-¡ICHIGO!

**********

Que tan difícil era conseguir un taxi, ahora lo veía, bueno pero igual nada iba a arruinar ese día.

.-Cada vez te siento más cerca-.

**********

.-Me encanta Ichigo-. Dijo abrazándose al peli naranja

.-Te dije que te gustaría-. Dijo abrazándola.

.- Bueno que esperamos ¡vamos!-. Dijo separándose de Ichigo y dirigiéndose a un de los juegos.

**********

Toco dos veces la puerta, espero una respuesta y entro.

.-Buenos días Kuchiki-sama-. Dijo muy feliz de ver a su "primo" después de tanto tiempo.

.-Buenos días Renji -. Dijo dándole la mano al recién llegado.

.-¿Cómo has estado?-. Dijo sentándose enfrente de Byakuya.

.-Bien,…-.

**********

Se habían subido a casi todos los juegos. Estaban saliendo de la montaña rusa, cuando pasaron enfrente de la feria de comida del parque

.-Ichigo quiero algodón de azúcar-. Dijo llevándolo a rastras a donde vendían la nube azucarada.

.- ¿No tiene maneras mas sutiles de pedir las cosas?-. Dijo siendo arrastrado por la morena.

.-Sutiles ¿Cómo?-, dijo en un tono de molestia fingida.

.-Olvídalo, no lo entenderías-. Dijo llegando al lugar de la venta de algodones de azúcar.

.-Me da un algodón de azúcar por favor-. Dijo Rukia sonriéndole al vendedor.

.-En un momento se lo doy-. Dijo empezando a embarrar la dulce mezcla en un palito.

Se encontraba no feliz, mas bien relajado, miro a Rukia que se veía contenta, eso hizo que esbozara una diminuta sonrisa, que no paso desapercibida por Rukia quien volteo.

.-¿Qué te ocurre baka?-. Dijo de lo más normal del mundo.

.-Nada-. Dijo con la misma actitud.

Desvió su mirada hacia atrás, ahora estaba dándole la espalda al carrito de algodón de azúcar. Su vista fue perturbada por las miradas poco sanas de un par de chicos que miraban a Rukia, eso le molesto y se volteo totalmente enojado.

.-Aquí tienes-. Dijo el vendedor entregándole el algodón de azúcar a Rukia.

.-Muchas gracias…-. Dijo sentándose en una de las mesas más cercanas.

.-Tenga-. Dijo Ichigo pagando el algodón de azúcar.

Se dirigió a la mesa y noto como los dos chicos que observaban a Rukia, se habían sentado en una mesa detrás de ellos donde podían ver claramente las piernas de Rukia. Se molesto de tal manera que

.-Rukia…-. La llamo sentándose a su lado y acercando la silla a la de Rukia.

.-¿Qué pas…-. No pudo terminar la pregunta por que Ichigo la había besado.

No un beso cualquiera fue el que le planto, sino uno con mucha pasión y algo de enojo pero no contra Rukia. Ella se quedo paralizada, después de una milésima de segundo se engancho del cuello de Ichigo y profundizaron el beso dándole paso a sus lenguas. Se separaron por falta de aire y algo sonrojados en especial Rukia a quien nunca le había gustado hacer escenitas de ese tipo.

.-Ichigo…¿Por qué fue eso?-. Dijo comiendo un pedacito de algodón de azúcar para disimular su sonrojo.

.-Por que quise…-. Dijo volteando a ver donde estaban los otros chicos, quienes estaban sorprendidos y ante la mirada de Ichigo sus expresiones cambiaron a miedo.- Vámonos de aquí-. Dijo levantándose y levantándola de la mesa.

.-Voy Ichigo…cálmate-. Dijo viendo la cara de Ichigo que tenia un semblante de enojo.- ¿Estas enojado Ichigo?

.-No-. Dijo metiéndose en la fila de un juego que no sabia cual era.

.-Si estas molesto ¿Por qué?-. dijo intrigada por sus acciones.

.-Que no estoy molesto y deja ya de preguntar-. Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

.-Entonces…-. Pronuncio en tono pícaro, haciendo que el peli naranja bajara a mirada hacia su compañera.-¿No me dirás por que estas molesto?-. Poniéndose de puntitas.

.-E…n-no-. Dijo sonrojado por la actitud de Rukia.

.- ¿Estas seguro?-. Dijo pellizcando un poco de lo que quedaba de su algodón de azúcar y mordiéndolo cerca de la boca de Ichigo.

.-…-. Ichigo no dijo nada, sabia cual era ese juego pero no sabia como reaccionar.

.- ¿Me dirás o no?-. Dijo casi encima de los labios de Ichigo, luego noto que el se iba acercando también por lo cual ella se iba alejando para mantener distancia, una pequeña distancia_.-"esta funcionando"_ pensó triunfante.

El sacudió la cabeza mentalmente, y dijo un apenas audible. morena se separo y lo miro, y le dijo.-Pues te quedaste con las ganas-. Dijo volviendo a su posición original.

.-Rukia…-. La llamo mientras estaban en la fila del juego.

.- ¿Qué?-. Dijo volteando a verlo.

La tomo de la mano y se puso a caminar sacándolos de la fila.

.-I-Ichigo ¿que pasa, a donde me llevas ahora?-. Dijo siendo arrastrada otra ves por Ichigo a sabe Kami donde, le parecía que se había vuelto una costumbre en él.

Pararon cuando se encontraban adentrados en el bosque que estaba detrás del parque de diversiones.

.-Ichigo, ¿Qué pasa?-. Dijo confundida.

.-Rukia-. Dijo antes de tomarla por la cintura y empezando a besarla con frenesí, mientras ella se enganchaba de su cuello.

********

Toco el timbre una vez y al poco tiempo le abrieron la puerta.

-.¡Senna-chan cuanto tiempo!-.

Continuara....


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: sorpresa indeseada.

.-Senna-chan pasa no te quedes hay-. Dijo una pequeña castaña señalándole la entrada a la recién llegada.

.-Gracias Yuzu-chan-. Dijo entrando.- has crecido mucho, ¿y Karin-chan?

.-SENNA-CHAN-. Dijo el padre de familia, abrazando a la aludida.- ¿Cómo has estado?-. Dijo separándose de ella.

.-Muy bien Isshina-san-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

.-Hola Senna-chan-. Dijo Karin sin mucho interés.

.-Hola Karin-chan… Isshin-san ¿Dónde esta Ichigo?-. Dijo sonrojada.

.-Ichigo esta en la escuela todavía Senna-chan-. Dijo Isshin.

.- ¿Todavía?-. Dijo extrañada.

.-Déjame llevar las maletas a nuestro cuarto Senna-chan-. Dijo Yuzu amablemente.

.-Gracias Yuzu-chan-. Dijo siguiéndola escaleras arriba.

.-Esto se va a poner bueno-. Dijo Karin tomando de su vaso.

**********

.-Renji, espero que esta vez te lleves mejor con Rukia-. Dijo Byakuya entrelazando sus manos y usándolas de apoyo para su barbilla.

.-No se preocupe-. Dijo muy tranquilo.- Si me disculpa me retiro-.

Se levanto y salió del despacho, se dirigió a su habitación.

**********

Cada vez tenía mas calor, el simple hecho de estar en esa situación tan intima le hacia perder el control. Sintió como su espalda tocaba el tronco de un árbol, y como unas manos se aventuraban a conocer que había debajo de su falda cuando.

.-I-Ichigo-. Dijo separándose de él, con las mejillas encendidas en rojo.

.- ¿Qué pasa?-. Dijo molesto.

.-N-no creo que sea bueno seguir con esto…-. La interrumpió.

.- ¿Que?-. Pregunto, no entendía.

.-Déjame terminar, no creo que se bueno seguir con esto aquí-. Dijo volteando a ver a dirección al parque de diversiones.- además ya es tarde

.-….-Tienes, razón pero…-. Rukia levanto la mirada hacia Ichigo, este aprovecho y la beso.- Prométeme que lo continuaremos después-. Dijo susurrándole en el oído.

Ella se encendió como tomate, se quedo paralizada, no sabía que se podía comportar de esa manera, pero no le incomodo, es mas le gusto. Ella que se encontraba mirando a otra dirección volteo a ver a su novio y le dijo.

.-Que pervertido eres-. Dijo en el tono de niña buena, noto como a Ichigo se le marcaba un venita en la frente y fruncía el ceño, sonrió.- Esta bien, t-te lo prometo-. Dijo sonrojándose de nuevo.

Ichigo no dijo nada solo, la beso de nuevo y se separo de ella.

.-Vámonos-. Dijo tomando su mano.

Rukia lo siguió felizmente.

**********

.-Oye Karin-chan ¿Dónde están Isshin-san y Yuzu-chan?-. Dijo Senna sentándose al lado de Karin, quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión.

.-Yuzu salió a comprar unas cosas para la cena y papá esta en la clínica-. Dijo cambiando de canales.

.-Umm…¿Karin-chan?-. Llamo a la pequeña morena.

.- ¿Qué?-. Dijo sin mucho interés.

.- ¿Cómo a estado todo?-. Dijo tratando de romper el hielo.

.-Normal…-. Dijo sin cambiar su actitud.

.- ¿Ninguna novedad?-.

.-Ah… si quieres preguntar sobre Ichigo hazlo-. Dijo con normalidad.

.-"Que astuta es esta niña"…Bueno ¿como a estado desde que me fui?-. Pregunto avergonzada.

.-Al principio estuvo triste, después volvió a ser como antes, pero se notaba que estaba mal, y…-. Paro para respirar.

.- ¿Y?-. Dijo desesperada.

.- Últimamente ah estado "verdaderamente" feliz-. Dijo apagando el televisor.

.- ¿Últimamente?-. Repitió.

.-Si-.

.- ¿Sabes por que?-.

.-No, y sinceramente no me gusta meterme en la vida de los demás-. Dijo recostándose del sillón.

.-Am… quedo sin ganas de hablar.

.-Senna-chan, Karin-chan ya llegue-. Dijo Yuzu pasando por la puerta.

.-Hola Yuzu-chan, déjame ayudarte con las bolsas-. Dijo levantándose del sillón y tomando las bolsas de las manos de la castaña para llevarlas a la cocina.

**********

.-Ichigo-. Se paro.

.- ¿Qué pasa ahora?-. Dijo fastidiado.

.-N-no creo que sea bueno que me lleves a casa-. Dijo bajando la mirada.

.- ¿Por qué?-. Dijo intrigado.

.- N-no es nada es solo que ya es muy tarde y no quiero que tus hermanas y tu padre se preocupen por ti-. Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

.-…-. Suspiro.- Esta bien nos vemos mañana-. Diciendo esto se acerco a ella y la besó con ternura, nada parecido a los besos que le había dado antes, se separo se ella y le dijo.- Te quiero enana-. Dijo y después se alejo en dirección a su casa.

.- Yo también Idiota-. Dijo sonriente y tomando el camino contrario a su novio.

.-Que bonita escena-.

**********

Salió de su habitación, se dirigió a la cocina por algo de comer, busco un pedazo de pastel y se coloco, parado, enfrente de la ventana de la cocina que daba hacia la calle, cuando una figura familiar ocupo un espacio en su vista. Parecía Rukia, no era muy enana para confundirla, era Rukia , venia con alguien, aun estaba my lejos como para ver nítidamente de quien se trataba, dejo el pastel en el mesón y salió de la casa sin que nadie lo viera, se escondió detrás de una pared y escucho solo las ultima parte de la conversación.

.-…nos vemos mañana…-.

Después de esas palabras vio como un chico de extraño color de pelo, que se encontraba volteado, le planto un beso y le dijo.-…Te quiero enana…-. Recordaba que cada vez que el le decía así ella lo golpeaba, escucho un leve.-…Yo también idiota…-. Y vio como se separaban y se alejaban en caminos opuestos ahí fue cuando intervino.

.-Que bonita escena-. Dijo en un tono burlón pero molesto a la vez.

Se sorprendió al verlo, sabía que vendría, pero creyó que seria dentro de más tiempo, no tan rápido.

.-R-renji ¿q-que haces aquí?-. Dijo atónita ante la aparición de su primo.

.- Solo pasaba a ver como…como, a ¡si! como ¡UN IDIOTA BESABA A MI PRIMA!, ¡ Y ADEMAS EN LA CALLE!-. Dijo gritando a más no poder.

.-RENJI!!! Baja la voz que te van a escuchar-. Dijo tratando de calmar al peli rojo.

.-QUE ME OIGAN-. Dijo gritando más alto.

Rukia se canso de que estuviera gritando y lo golpeo en el estomago y lo arrastro hacia el patio de la casa.

En el patio de la casa.

.-Renji despierta-. Decía mientras lo movía de arriba hacia abajo mientras lo tenia tomado del cuello de su camisa.- Renji…RENJI-.

.-Ya estoy despierto Rukia-. Dijo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.-…ahora quiero que me expliques ¿que hacia ese idiota cabeza de zanahoria besándote medio de la calle?-. Molesto pero calmado.

.-No hay mucha explicación que dar el es mí… mí novio-. Dijo tranquilamente.

.-Tu… ¿TU QUE?-. Gritó

.- ¡Renji ya basta deja de gritar!...-. Dijo alterándose un poco.

Después de esto los inundo un silencio bastante incomodo para ambos, Renji miraba como Rukia sostenía una expresión de molestia y de cansancio.

.-Rukia… ¿Byakuya sabe de esto?-. Dijo dejando su griterío.

.-Todavía no le eh dicho nada pero…-.

.-Rukia… sabes que no sea bueno si se lo sigues ocultando…-. Dijo viendo con detenimiento a Rukia.

.-Renji no le digas nada a Nii-sama, yo se lo diré cuando este lista-. Dijo mirando a Renji.

.-Bueno… necesito conocer a ese imbécil que te esta pretendiendo-. Dijo en tono molesto.

.-Renji que ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a Ichigo-. Dijo molesta también.

.-Así que su nombre es Ichigo…-. Dijo con una sonrisa malévola en la cara y sonándose los nudillos.-Tenemos a un fresa en la fila del…

Rukia lo golpeo y le advirtió.

.-Lo llegas a tocar y veras que terminaras respirando por un tubo-. Dijo parándose.

.-Como digas…-. Dijo imitando a Rukia y adentrándose en la casa Kuchiki.

**********

.-Ya llegue-. Dijo entrando por la puerta y dirigiéndose a la cocina cuando se detuvo.

.- Hola Ichigo-. Dijo Senna quien estaba esperándolo en el sofá.

.-S-senna-. Dijo sin poder creer lo que veía.

.-Ichigo…-. Dijo abrazándolo.

.- ¿Q-que haces aquí?-. Dijo aun sorprendido.

Se separo de el y le dijo.

.-Vengo por la promesa que hicimos-. Dijo en susurro.

Ó.Ò*suspiro* siento que este capi halla quedado corto… es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir =D, bueno espero que les

Guste! Hasta luego.

Chahuu!!


	8. Chapter 8

¡LO SIENTO!...TT_TTSiento haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, esque mi papa me quito la pc¬¬..TT_TT ... bueno aqui les tengo un capi un poco corto pero espero que les guste =)

* * *

Capitulo 8:

Flash back:

_.- ¡Pero dijiste que nunca nos íbamos a separar!-. Dijo molesto un peli naranja._

_.- Lo se, pero…-. Tomando sus manos y acercándose más al ceñudo-. Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver y cuando eso ocurra jamás nos volveremos a separar…-. Dijo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, para después rozar los labios de Ichigo._

_Eran inexpertos, pero eso no evito que los dos disfrutaran ese contacto, pocos segundos después se separaron sonrojados._

_.- Es una promesa-. Dijo abrazándola._

_. -¿Uh?-. Fue lo único que escapo por sus labios._

_.- Te prometo que la próxima vez que te vea no te iras de mi lado nunca mas-. Dijo apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Senna, pasaron así unos minutos._

_.-Ichigo-. _

_.-¿Uh?-._

_.-T-te quiero Ichigo-._

_.-Yo también-._

Fin flash back

Ese recuerdo de hace 2 años paso por su mente como un rayo.

.-Ichigo-. Lo llamo la chica que lo abrazaba, para luego separarse.

El no respondió.

.-ICHIGOOOO-. Dijo su padre pateándolo.

.- ¡TIENES A UNA HERMOSISIMA CHICA ABRAZANDOTE Y NO DICES NADA!-. Dijo tratando de de golpearlo.

.- ¡Ya basta!-. Dijo Ichigo golpeándolo y corriendo escaleras arriba.

Senna se quedo helada, no entendía la reacción de su amigo de la infancia, solo atino a cambiar su expresión de felicidad a una triste.

.- No te preocupes Senna-chan, Oni-chan solo esta sorprendido por tu llegada-. Dijo La castaña tratando de animar a su invitada.

.- Claro-. Dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

**********

Después de su situación con Renji, se dirigió al despacho de su hermano para informarle de su llegada. Toco con suavidad la puerta y espero que la autorizaran para entrar.

.- Adelante-.

.- Buenos días Nii-sama-. Dijo entrando con lentitud al despacho de su hermano.

.- Buenas tardes querrás decir… ¿Donde estabas?-. Preguntó de manera acusadora.

.- E-estaba en el centro comercial con unas amigas, siento la tardanza-. Dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.

.- Yo también… Bueno ya que estas aquí te tengo que decir que la próxima semana voy a irme a un viaje de negocios -. Dijo de manera tranquila.

.- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te iras Nii-sama?-. Pregunto un poco sorprendida.

.- No lo se, pero mientras no estoy espero que te comportes y no tengas problemas con Renji-. Dijo con frialdad.

.- No causare ningún problema lo prometo-. Dijo con voz un poco triste.- Bueno me retiro, adiós Nii-sama-. Dijo saliendo del despacho de su hermano y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

**********

Realmente estaba confundido, ella era una persona importante para él pero, ¿tenia que aparecer justamente en ese momento de su vida?, sinceramente alguien lo odiaba.

Sus pensamientos, lo llevaron rápidamente al desespero, odiaba sentirse confundido. Después de tanto meditar su situación, llego a una conclusión, el nunca había roto una promesa pero en este caso era inevitable. Cerró los ojos y cayo dormido.

**********

Necesitaba relajarse, así que tomo un largo (larguísimo xD) baño caliente y se dispuso a buscar algo para comer algo. Bajo las escaleras, en penumbras, se dirigió al refrigerado y saco leche y cereal, busco un tazón para hacer la mezcla comestible, pero cuando se fue a sentar.

.-¡¡¡AAHH!!!-.

**********

Se despertó a mitad de la noche, se sentó en su cama y revolvió su cabello, estaba frustrado, percibió un sonido, parecía como si un gato estuviera arañando metal, pero se dio cuenta de que su estomago era lo que emitía tal sonido, era natural se había saltado la cena, bajo las escaleras con cuidado, y busco algo que pudiera comer, hasta que.

.-Ichigo-.

**********

.- Shhh, baja la voz-. Dijo tapándole la boca.

.- Pero ¿que haces aquí?-. Dijo quitándose las manos de Renji de la cara.

.- Pues estaba comiendo y me quede dormido-. Dijo serio.

.- Renji que idiota eres, mira que quedarte dormido en las sillas de la cocina-. Dijo parada frente a el.

.- No me insultes no estoy de animo-. Dijo sentándose en un de las sillas que ocupaba.

.-Perdón…-. Dijo sentándose a su lado.- ¿Qué te sucede?-. Pregunto con delicadeza.

.-Me pelee con mi novia-. Dijo algo enojado y triste.

**********

Volteo con rapidez ante el llamado, se sorprendió al ver a su vieja amiga parada frente a el con una mirada confusa y triste.

.-Senna…-. Fue interrumpido.

.-Ichigo …creo que no te agrado que viniera-. Dijo bajando la mirada.

.-N-no es eso…es solo que me sorprendió mucho verte de nuevo-. Dijo con suavidad.

.-Pero no parecías sorprendido parecías frustrado y…-.

.-Ya te dije que me sorprendió solo eso-. Dijo algo molesto.

Se quedaron en silencio, luego de unos minutos la chica de ojos marrón claro se acerco al peli naranja y.

**********

.- ¿Tienes novia?-. Pregunto incrédula.

.-¡Si!...¿Te sorprende?-. Dijo algo molesto.

.-Pues si-. Dijo cerrando los ojos.

.-Desgraciada…-. Dijo Renji para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

.-Cabeza de piña-. Dijo golpeando a su primo.

**********

.-Ichigo-. Dijo aproximándose peligrosamente al aludido-. ¿la recuerdas?

.- ¿Que?-. Preguntó sin darse cuenta de la cercanía de su amiga.

.-La promesa-. Dijo tomándolo de las manos.

.-S-si la recuerdo-. Dijo casi en susurro.

.- ¿Entonces?-. Dijo acercándose a sus labios.

.-…-. Solo se inmuto y espero a que lo que tuviera que pasar pasara.

Y así paso su miga de la infancia lo había besado y el se lo había permitido. No dejaba de pensar que eso estaba mal así que se separo de ella.

**********

.-Nunca pensé que te pondrías así por una chica-. Dijo desde el fregadero.

.- Pues ya ves-. Dijo el peli rojo.

.- Bueno, me voy a dormir-. Dijo secándose las manos.

.- Adiós buenas noches-. Dijo el pelirrojo sin despegar su vista de su celular.

.- Quemaras el teléfono si no lo dejas de ver-. Dijo encaminándose a las escaleras.

.-Callate…-. Dijo sin voltear a mirarla.

**********

.-Ichigo-. Dijo sollozando.

.-Lo siento, Pero no puedo-. Dijo alejándose.

.- ¿Pero por que?-. Dijo llorando aun más.

.-…-. No dijo nada.

.- ¿Hay alguien más?-. Pregunto.

.- Si-. Dijo sin vacilar.

.- Esta bien-. Dijo dolida pero molesta.- me voy a dormir adiós ichigo-. Dijo desapareciendo por las escaleras.

.-…-.

Eso fue todo lo que s escucho en a cocina de los Kurosaki esa noche. Ichigo se sintió mal ya que Senna era una amiga muy importante para el, pero no le mentiría por hacerla feliz, respiro para calmarse y siguió con lo que fue a hacer.

**********

Entro sigilosamente en la habitación, se metió en la cama y se cubrió de pies a cabeza con las sabanas, unas lagrimas trazaron un camino desde sus ojos hasta su almohada, después de unos minutos ahogando sollozos, se limpio la cara y la ira se apodero de ella.

.- Te juro, que no se va a quedar así-. Dijo al aire lo más bajo que pudo.

***********

Se levanto con pereza, camino hacia el baño, tomo una ducha y después se puso el uniforme, bajo y encontró algo, más bien a alguien, a quien la noche anterior vio en esas mismas condiciones.

.-Patetico-. Dijo pasando al lado de su primo.

El no respondió debido a que estaba dormido en una silla de la cocina con la cara boca abajo sobre la mesa.

.-Buenos días Kuchiki-san-. Dijo amablemente un chico de cabello negro.

.- Dime Rukia, Hantarou-san-. Dijo amablemente.

.- Tratare Rukia-sama-. Dijo sonriente, a Rukia le bajo una gotita por la cabeza (xD)-. El desayuno esta en el comedor ya que Abarai-sama esta ocupando la mesa.

.-No por mucho-. Dijo por lo bajo.

.-¿Qué a dicho Kuchi…Rukia-sama?-. Preguntó.

.-Nada-. Sonrió.- ¿Me puedes pasar una olla y una paleta?-. Preguntó de lo más inocente.

.-Claro-. Dijo volteándose y caminando hacia una de las gavetas donde se guardaban los utensilios de cocina.

**********

Estaba mas malhumorado de lo normal, ya que no había podido dormir bien, y para colmo la manera singular de su padre de despertarlo lo volvía un amargado prematuro.

.-Oni-chan, siéntate el desayuna ya va a estar listo-. Dijo su hermana desde la cocina.

.-Mmmj-. Fue lo que dijo en forma de respuesta.

**********

.- R-rukia-sama, no creo que eso sea buena idea-. Dijo nervioso un peli negro al ve lo que Rukia planeaba.

.-No te preocupes-. Dijo con una sonrisa diabólica en la cara.

.-P-pero…-.

.-1…2…3-.

.-AAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!-.

**********

.-Ya esta-. Dijo Yuzu llevando el desayuno a la mesa.

.-Karin-chan ¿Senna-chan ya despertó?-. Pregunto la castaña.

.-No-. Dijo la morena.- Posiblemente no durmió bien anoche.

Incomodo, así se sintió, no pensó mucho y se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

.-Oni-chan ¿A dónde vas? no has terminado tu desayuno-. Dijo en tono de regaño.

.-Se me quito el hambre… adiós-. Dijo saliendo por la puerta.

.- ¿Que le pasa a Oni-chan?-. Pregunto preocupada la castaña.

.-Ni te lo imaginas-.

.- ¿Que?-.

.-Nada-.

**********

.-Eres una maldita enana-. Dijo un pelo rojo aturdido.

.-No me insultes idiota-. Dijo parada enfrente de Renji con las manos en las caderas.

.-… -.

.-…-. Suspiro sonoramente.- Y a me voy…adiós-. Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

.- Adios-.

.- Hasta luego Rukia-sama-.

**********

.-No sabes en lo que te metiste-.

**********

Caminaba lentamente hacia el instituto hasta que.

.- Hola Kurosaki-kun-. Dijo una voz melosa detrás d el.

.-Odio esa voz y lo sabes-. Dijo volteándose a la dueña de esa chillona voz.

.- Que malhumorado estas Kurosaki-kun-. Dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

.-… caminando de nuevo hacia el instituto.

.- colocándose a su lado.

**********

Entraron al salón ,se sentaron, y como de costumbre sus amigos se acercaron para hablarles.

.-BUENOS DIAS KUCHIKI-SANN-. Dijo Keigo corriendo hacia Rukia.

.- ¡No la toques!-. Sabemos quien, lo golpeo y lo dejo tendido en el piso.

.-¡ICHIGO ERES UN EGOISTAAA!-. Decía chillado la nueva alfombra.

.- Ichigo creo que te pasaste esta vez-. Dijo Tatsuki colocándose al lado de su viejo amigo.

.-Yo no-. Dijo sentándose.

.-Deja los celos Ichigo-. Dijo Tatsuki.

.-¡No son celos! sonrojándose un poco.

.-Lo que tu digas con resignación.

.-Eres una mald…-.

.-Siéntense-. Dijo la maestra de lengua entrando al salón y dejando su maletín en el escritorio.- Bueno…les tengo una sorpresa, hoy tendrán una nueva compañera-. Hablo apoyando las manos en el escritorio

Todos se quedaron extrañados, normalmente los alumnos nuevos se incorporaban la primera semana de clases.

.-Bien puede pasar-. Dijo la profesora dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta.

.- Ah…-. Se escucho desde afuera.- Hola…etto.. Mi nombre en Souen Senna, es un gusto poder estudiar con ustedes-. Dijo sonriente.


End file.
